Ducky and Spike's Siblings
Ducky and Spike have many siblings, there are at least 22 other young swimmers (male and female) or maybe even more. Although they look much like Ducky, they seem to lack her sense of adventure, preferring to stay at home with their Mother. Ever since Ducky introduced them to "our new brother, Spike" at the close of the first film, all the swimmers have happily accepted him as part of the family, even if they do not understand him as well as Ducky does. The total 14 came in two clutches, as in the first film; Ducky's nest contained about half a dozen eggs. Later, in the Great Valley Adventure, Ducky's parents are shown to have another nest, with about another half dozen or so. The film ended with the new clutch hatching. Later, in Journey of the Brave, Ducky's parents have another nest, with 8 more young hatchings. Estimate of numbers Throughout the movies, Ducky's siblings have always appeared in more than dozen to which often have depleted in smaller numbers (this explanation is that they're most likely some place else since Ducky has other relatives residing in the Great Valley). If given an estimate Ducky most likely has about 24 (if one were to include Ducky making 25). However this variable is inconsistent as to number of other siblings missing from future films and so forth. The Land Before Time Ducky's siblings are seen near the start of the movie, hatching soon after Ducky. When Ducky is brought back to the nest, she kisses one of them. There are 7 of them, all green like Ducky, but varying in different shades. At the end of the movie, when the gang finds the Great Valley, Ducky introduces them to "our new brother, Spike". Although only 3 of them are seen at this time, it is possible that the others were somewhere else at the time. The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure Ducky's mom has laid 7 more eggs. 6 of the babies are seen at the end of the movie where they hatch. One of Ducky's new siblings joins Littlefoot and friends at the end to frollick and play. Gallery The miserable Ducky.png Ducky and her clones.png Category:Twofooters Category:Swimmers Category:Minor characters Category:Start-Class Articles Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Land Before Time I characters Category:Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure characters Category:Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving characters Category:Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists characters Category:Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island characters Category:Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock characters Category:Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire characters Category:Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze characters Category:Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water characters Category:Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration characters Category:Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses characters Category:Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers characters Category:Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends characters Category:Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave characters Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters with Blue eyes Category:Leaf Eaters Category:Green Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Kids